1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging devices and, more particularly, to a highly effective, flexible, inflatable packaging device that is adapted to enclose and protect and article during shipment and the like and that has a novel structure that makes it reusable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging devices, including inflatable packaging devices, have long been known. Inflatable packaging devices have substantial advantages as compared to other packaging systems. In particular, inflatable packaging devices have relatively low weight, especially when the inflation medium is air or a selected gas, thereby often saving considerable sums in shipping charges.
However, conventional inflatable packaging devices have the serious drawback that they are not well adapted for reuse. That is, an inflatable shipping packaging device is typically inflated in a permanent way at the factory, employed to protect an article during shipping and the like, and discarded after the article has reached its destination and been removed from the packaging device. Most such inflatable packaging devices cannot be inflated by users but must be purchased already inflated. It can therefore be expensive to ship a conventional packaging device to a user, even when the packaging device is not employed to enclose and protect an article but is simply boxed and shipped to the user so that the user will have it on hand when shipments are made by the user.
The present applicant has invented a number of packaging devices that need not be inflated by the manufacturer but can be inflated by the user or shipper at the time an article is prepared for shipment. Such user-inflatable packaging devices are inflated by inserting a straw or similar tube through a sort of check valve and blowing air or another inflation medium between plies forming the packaging device to inflate the packaging device at the time of use.
However, even these more modern packaging systems are normally discarded by the recipient of shipped goods and are not reused. Typically, in order to remove a shipped article, it is necessary to deflate the packaging device and this usually involves significant damage to the packaging device, so that it is no longer suitable for further use.